minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EllegaardRedstone22/Minecraft Ideas
I have a list of Minecraft ideas that could possibly change the entire game if added. (I'm actually honestly just looking for an excuse to share my ideas). Part 1: New Crafting/Smelting Recipes *This is an idea to go along with the furnace. Wanna cook some bread? A toaster is the thing for you. Put 6 iron ingots and a piece of redstone dust into the crafting interface and you have yourself a toaster. This can be used for toast or decoration in a kitchen or a breakfast place. *Yeah, you can have pork chops for breakfast, but we have bread, so how about some toast to go with it? To make toast, you need to put it in a toaster, and power it with any redstone circuit. *We've had toast for breakfast. But what about lunch/dinner? Do you like hamburgers? Because if you put two pieces of bread and a steak in-between, you'll have yourself a hamburger! *This one is quite a delicious idea if you love chocolate. If you do, then put cocoa beans, sugar and milk into your crafting interface and you've just got yourself a chocolate bar! *'Knife '- Created using two iron ingots. *'Command Block '- We have command blocks, but get 3 wood, 3 bricks, 1 redstone, 1 iron ingot and a Nether Star and you can craft your very own Command Block! *'Music Album '- It's simple. Get 2 iron ingots, a piece of redstone and 6 music discs of your choice. Can be put into a Jukebox to play multiple CDs at once. *'Monster Eggs '- Another item that already exists. Get an egg, and combine it with the most common element of the mob you wish to make a monster egg out of. (e.g. an egg + 1 rotten flesh = Zombie Egg) Part 2: Enchanting *'Oresmelt' - Automatically cooks ores that you need to smelt in a furnace. This is similar to Silk Touch, and just like the latter, it only goes to level I. You can combine this with Fortune to get more Iron or Gold, and will also give you the experience points from it. *'Fortune V' - Can give you up to 10 times the amount of loot from ores. *'Looting V '- A sword edition of Fortune V. *'Wrath of Projectiles - '''Kills Ghasts, Skeletons and Guardians in one hit. Deals more damage to the Ender Dragon, the Wither and the Elder Guardian. Part 3: Tools *'Emerald tools''' - Yeah, everyone wants this, so you obviously saw this coming XD Anyway, emerald would be stronger than iron, but weaker than diamond. *'Obsidian tools '- Another one you most likely saw coming. Obsidian tools have 10 times the strength and durability as diamond tools. (If this gets added, obsidian would probably be a ton rarer). *'Ultrasword' - Extremely rare item. Cannot be crafted, only found in chests in dungeons, mineshafts, strongholds or can be bought from villagers through trading, but they are very pricey, between 45-64 emeralds. This O.P sword has 9,999 durability points +300 attack damage, so it is worth the cost, and you will not be conned! That's all for now. (Please note that these don't work, unless someone gets inspiration and makes a mod for it, or if I make a mod for it XD) '''NOTE: '''This is ongoing Category:Blog posts